Kevin Lynch Is Going Down
by fanatic218
Summary: The team takes revenge on Kevin for an unforgivable crime against their most beloved family member.


"HOTCH!"

Hotch's attention snapped from the file lying open on his desk to the window looking out into the bullpen. Dread flashed through his head upon remembrance of the last time Derek Morgan yelled his name like that. Getting up out of his chair and throwing open the door in a flash, Hotch made his way to the railing of elevated stairwell. He was confused further to see the whole team there, Reid and Cadet Seaver both standing to the side with one hand covering their gapping mouths, Rossi with clenched fists. Morgan was standing next to his knocked over chair, shaking in rage. The last thing he took in was Garcia sitting in Prentiss' chair, with Prentiss kneeling next to her, rubbing circles on her back to soothe her sobbing.

Garcia was emotional, more so than the others, but to see her full out sobbing, well, that was a sure sign something was seriously wrong. And by Morgan's expression, whoever made her that way was going to pay.

"Prentiss, why don't you bring Garcia up to my office. There's a blanket behind the couch. Reid and Seaver, go to the Starbucks and get Garcia a half-caf extra shot vente two pump hold the whip machiato and a box of strawberry filled donuts from that bakery down the street." The three immediately followed their orders, leaving Hotch standing with a still seething Morgan and Rossi.

"I'm assuming the bullpen is not the place to discuss whatever is going on, so Rossi, would you lead the way?" he said to the men, gesturing to the senior agents office.

"Gladly," the man replied in a flat voice, his jaw clenched and his fists still in tight balls. The second they were behind the closed doors of Rossi's office, Morgan began screaming.

"That son-of-a-bitch! How dare he do that to her! I swear to God man, I am going to rip him apart limb by limb with my bare hands! He is DEAD! Do you hear me? The fuc-"

"Control yourself Morgan! Can one of you please tell me what the hell had happened?" Hotch said cutting Morgan off from his rant. Before he speak again, Rossi started.

"I'll tell you what happened Aaron, Kevin Lynch cheating on Garcia. Our Garcia," he deadpanned.

Rossi and Morgan watched as Hotch's jaw clenched, his hands gripping the chair in front of him until his knuckles turned white, and a deep line formed between his brows. The biggest change, however, was in his eyes. Had Morgan been in a better (much better) mood, he would have put this particular glare into the "Yes, Mr. Child Molester, this bullet is going straight into your head" category. Suddenly the the chair that was holding onto found its way across the room, mysteriously hitting the wall in the process.

Kevin Lynch was going down.

/

Next door in Hotch's office, Garcia's sobbing seemed to be settling down some. Emily continued to rub her back and hold her hand, failing to think of reassuring things to say to make the situation better. So far the only thing that had come to mind was offering to hide his rotting carcass somewhere it would never be found.

Emily sighed. It was times like this that she really missed JJ. She would know exactly what to say in a situation like this.

"Penny?" she started, using the nickname JJ and (very rarely) she would use. "Do you want to talk about it honey?" That was good. Garcia was more of a talker and more open then most everyone else, so she was pretty sure she wouldn't get a generic response out of her.

"Oh, Em! I didn't even see it coming! I just, I just," she hiccuped. "I just thought he loved me, you know? I was going to surprise him at his apartment with those cookies I made that he loves, and his favorite season of StarTrek, but," he stopped to hiccup again and started to all out weep again.

Emily pulled her into a tight hug, which Garcia quickly reciprocated. That ass-hole was going to pay.

Kevin Lynch was going down.

/

Ashley was a little nervous. She was just getting to know everyone, especially Emily and Reid, but Garcia had been really friendly and welcoming when she started consulting on a few cases. Aside from Emily though, she had spent most of her time with Dr. Reid. She was no profiler for sure, but she knew enough that his usual demeanor was not like what it was now. He hadn't as much as said a word to her or anyone (she had to order the drink and donuts for Garcia since he seemed unable to find his voice). He occasionally would open his mouth as if he was about to say something when they were in the car, but he would close it just as quickly.

As the pair walked back into the bullpen, they made their way up to Hotch's office in silence (surprise, surprise) and he softly knocked before they heard Emily's voice inviting them in.

"Hey Garcia. We got you some stuff," Reid said tenderly to her, crouching down next to her and lightly touching her arm, causing her to turn and look at her. As she did and saw the gentleness in his eyes, more tears welled up in hers and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my tiny white chocolate. Your literal and theoretical sweetness warms my throbbing heart," she sniffled.

"Actually, the sweet taste in chocolate is caused by sugar compounds, which in fact leads to the build up of sugar in the bloodstream, which in turn may lead to a heart attack that may cause death, meaning your heart would be cold to adjust to room temperature."

"Or you scarf it down really fast and get heart burn," Ashley interjected before he would start giving statistics. Garcia gave them a weak smile. Their banter was cute, and even in her current state, she couldn't help but notice how cute they looked together. Forever the matchmaker.

"Penny, why don't you eat something. Strawberry donuts are pretty good medicine," Emily joked. "I think Hotch keeps some DVDs in his office for when Jack comes by, so lets pop in some Finding Nemo and eat some unhealthy food!" Garcia only nodded and snuggled deeper into the couch, clutching the blanket around herself tighter.

Halfway through the movie, when Emily could see that Garcia was half asleep and Reid and Ashley would take good care of her, she slipped out of Hotch's office and walked next door to Rossi's.

She threw open the door unannounced, slamming it closed behind her. Three heads looked up in her direction and for a moment, no words were spoken as she surveyed the markings they had on a blueprint of the building, specifically the tech floor Lynch worked on, from afar. She stepped forward and took a place around the desk.

"Unless we post someone here," she said in an eerily emotionless voice, "he will have an escape route."

/

Two hours and twenty eight minutes later, the final touches to the perfect plan were finished. Hotch had even already written out Kevin's transfer paper; the only thing it needed was the man's signature, and by the time their plan would be complete, that little detail would be easy to complete. Alaska FBI Field Office would seem like a blessing in comparison to staying at Quantico.

It was fairly simple. Emily would go to Kevin and act as if she didn't know about what Kevin had done, just talk to him like a normal day. From his office, she would tell him he needed to sign off on some tech equipment on the vacant storage floor, Floor 13. Emily would bring him to an unused elevator shaft away from the main area of the floor. Garcia had shown Morgan some time ago how to use the sound systems on different floors and elevators, so he taught Hotch, who would talk to Kevin through the income after he turned on the lights. After Lynch was shaking in his shoes (and depending on how Hotch delivered the message, probably with wet pants as well), the lights would come back on and Lynch would find himself alone in the elevator. Emily would slip out of the hatch on the top while the lights were out and he was too distracted byHotch's loud voice was talking. Once the light came back on, the door would open on the storage floor. Hotch would make all the lights turn off except for a single flickering light in the hallway. After blindly stumbling around, he would be directed by Rossi's voice to go into a different room, where Morgan would be waiting. At that point, Hotch would cut all the visual and audio on the floor, leaving Morgan to finish the job however he thought fit, as long as Kevin could walk out on his own and his injuries could believably be said to be from falling down a long flight of steps.

Oh yes. Kevin Lynch was going down.

/

"Hey Kevin," Emily Prentiss said walking into the pathetic man's office. She could see his shoulders visibly tense up upon hearing her voice, and she tried her best to hide a smirk. She had to do this right. Kevin slowly turned in his swivel chair to look at her, and was obviously relieved to see that she didn't look like she wanted to kill him.

"Wha - what do you need Agent Prentiss?" he asked timidly. Even if she wasn't angry, she was pretty intimidating.

"Oh, I just need you to sign off on some tech equipment. You requested a new monitor a few weeks ago right?" He nodded. "Well, turns out the bureau already had one in storage, and it's all yours. Of course, however, there is a catch." Thiswas just too easy.

"A-a-a-a-a, a ca-ca-catch?" he stuttered. Again, too easy.

"Yeah, the brass don't want to actually go into storage themselves. Looks like we better go get it now so you have time to set it up before the day is over. I'll show the room it's in. Come on," she said with as much friendliness as she could to the man who had cheated on her best friend. He reluctantly pushed himself out of his chair and followed her down the hallway and into the elevator. They stood in uncomfortable silence (on Kevin's part, Emily was actually quite gleeful of what to come) until the elevator came to a sudden jerky stop between floors 12 and 13.

Emily held back a laugh as she watched Kevin fly back and grab the hand bars, looking around in pure terror as the lights began to flicker before shutting off.

In the sound booth, Hotch sat up straighter in his chair. Let the games begin.

"Trouble, Kevin?" he said into the speaker in the voice he usually reserved for the most depraved. It made even Emily shudder. Kevin scrambled for the control panel, feeling around for the open door button, hitting several others in the process. He was already sweating and trembling, knowing that he had been led into a trap.

"A-a-agent Hotchner?" he stammered.

"Oh, Kevin. We know each other better than that don't we? Penelope usually calls me Hotch. You can manage that can't you, Kevin?" Each sentence was laced with indifference and venom at the same time, and was already working. The cheating bastard was on the verge of tears, and Hotch was just getting started.

"Anyways, Kevin," Kevin shuttered whenever Hotch said his name. "Something came to my attention earlier today. Can you guess what that may be?" When Kevin didn't answer, Hotch screamed into the microphone. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"I-I-I-"

"You what?"

"I-I-I-"

"Tell me NOW!"

"I cheated on her! I'm sorry I-"

"Cheated on who? Who did you cheat on you filthy piece of shit?"

"Pen," he whispered, the tears now freely rolling down his face and the smell of urine (BINGO!) emanating throughout the elevator car.

"Penelope Garcia. Who, one of the the most pitiful excuses for a man I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of things. Tell me, Kevin," he said almost nonchalantly. "Have you ever seen a man be ripped apart, limb by limb?" He took the high pitched wimpier as a no. "You will." With that, the lights came back on. Kevin didn't immediately notice the absence of Emily, as he was occupied trying to push the buttons on the control panel. There as a final jerk and the elevator was finally on the 13th floor, and the doors slowly came open.

The storage floor was creepy on a normal day, but this was like a horror movie. A single light flickered at the end of the long hallway that seemed to get longer with every step he took towards it. His logical mind knew that was stupid, but he was just too afraid of the darkness.

"Every once in a while, I like to share of my experiences with friends to help them better their own lives." Rossi's voice was calm, and almost normal, which was almost just as scary as Hotch's. There was more to come.

"But you, Kevin, I only have one word of wisdom. Run," he stated. Kevin hesitated before walking a bit faster towards the light. Rossi's voice came through the speakers again, repeating the same thing, just a tad louder and faster. Over and over agin, Rossi repeated the two sentences faster and louder, until Kevin was screaming and running towards the light and door at the end of the hall.

Throwing open the door and slamming it behind him, Kevin leaned against it, trying (unsuccessfully) to catch his breath. Panting, sweating, shaking, peeing, jumpy, and crying, Kevin pressed the lock in on the handle to keep his pursuers from getting into the inside. That was when a dim office light came on in the corner.

"Hello, Kevin Lynch."

_A/N~ haha, thought that would be a good place to end it. I originally intending it to be more of a love story between Morgan and Garcia and Hotch and Emily, but as you see, that didn't happen. At all. I guess I've had some anger to get out of me for sometime... ;) Hope you guys liked it! Please set me a review!_


End file.
